Batfam Moments
by Soft-falling-Raindrops
Summary: Little moments in the Batfam lives :) Includes Bruce, Alfred, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Barbara. I don't know Stephanie or Cassandra very well, sorry. Please R&R! I don't own Batman, nor will I ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again guys! This is gonna be like a collection of moments in the Batfam ^-^ I really hope you enjoy! They aren't going to all be following the same story line. Please Read and Review!  
~Soft-falling-Raindrops**

* * *

**_Drinking habits (Dick)_**

Jason rubbed at his eyes sleepily as he tromped down the stairs, cursing under his breath as he almost missed a step.

"The hell... stupid stairs, stupid Dick for taking my helmet and making me stay here to get it back..." His eyesight was blurry as he made his way into the hall, and he yelped as his foot was pierced by the most horrid death toy known to man: Lego.

"Damian, what the hell?!" The young adult old shouted, hopping up and down on one foot while grasping the other in his hands.

Damian was looking up from his building with an offended expression on his face, and he complained "Todd, you destroyed my barracks! Where are my armies supposed to sleep now?"

Scowling, Jason growled "I don't care! Go play with your toys elsewhere, like in your room."

He ignored Damian's mutters and walked into the kitchen, planning on cornering Dick so he could get his helmet back and leave, when he came upon the older man in the kitchen, leaning over the sink with his head turned to one side. The tap was running, and Dick had his mouth open while the water poured into it.

"What're you doing?"

After a few seconds Dick stood up, and wiped water off his mouth with the back of his his hand. "Uh, getting water?"

Jason snorted, and as he was pulling the fridge open asked "Can't you use a glass, like a normal person?" Shrugging, Dick leaned over and snagged a pack of bacon from the fridge, placing it beside the stove.

"I've always drank my water like that. Well, unless Al is around... he'd probably have a heart attack at my manners."

Jason smirked, and pulled a beer out of the fridge before pushing it closed with his foot. "Well, I spent the night Dicky-bird. Where's my helmet?"

Feigning innocence, Dick asked "What helmet?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at him, and Dick put his hands up. "Okay, okay... Just stay for breakfast? When's the last time you've had some real food, Alfred's food?"

Sighing, Jason let his head hit the counter comically before mumbling "Fine. And THEN I'm gone."

* * *

_**Costume problems. (Tim)**_

Jason pulled his helmet off and winced as he stretched, pain flaring in his lower back. "Stupid bad-guys with stupid pipe..."

He winced as he tugged his shirt off, probing at his back and groaning when he felt a gash. "Great. How the heck am I going to stitch this?"

Tim came into the Batcave a few seconds later, and he frowned when he saw Jason's back. "Jason, maybe you should think about spending the night here so I can keep an eye on that. Here, stay still and let me stitch it."

Groaning, Jason let Tim sew him back up. Luckily it was over quickly, but when Jason tried to tug his skintight shirt back on it scraped against the cut. "Now I can't even get my costume back on!"

Tim chuckled, and patted Jason's shoulder. "It'll be fine, just a week or two till the stitches can come out." He turned to pull his costume off, and Jason raised an eyebrow as he realized the younger teen was struggling.

"Dude, either you got fat, or your costume shrunk in the wash. That thing is tight now." To prove his point, Jason reached over and flicked the spandex, smirking when it sounded with a sharp 'twang'.

Tim flushed, and muttered "Alfred was teaching Damian how to wash his suit, and they decided to use mine as practice. Al's currently making a new one, but for now I'm stuck with this." He glared at the material, and Jason started snickering.

"Is this why you were doing that weird little dance on patrol last night?"

Beet red now, Tim protested "It's like having a freaking wedgie, but throughout the whole night and you can't do a thing!"

Jason started chortling, and when he could get his breath back he gasped "It's a bat-wedgie!" 

* * *

_**I don't want to be alone (Damian)**_

Dick stumbled up the stairs sleepily, wanting to crawl under his covers and sleep for three years. It had been a rough night on patrol, and all of them were really tired.

Jason was so tired that he didn't even protest when Alfred insisted he stay the night, so 'He can keep an eye on Master Jason's injuries.'

Doing what he called his 'brotherly rounds,' Dick peeked into first Tim's room, and then Jason's, checking on his younger brothers. Tim was curled up on his bed under his blankets, and Jason was spreadeagled on top of his covers.

Chuckling, Dick pulled the blankets up over Jason and smirked when the younger adult nuzzled up to his hand. "Night Jace."

He checked in Damian's room, and instantly felt like something was wrong. Damian was in his bed, but he was holding himself stiffly, and his breathing was too erratic to be sleeping. "Dami, are you okay?"

The younger boy was silent, and as Dick's eyes focused in the darkness he could see the slightest shaking of his shoulders. "Damain..." He crossed the room, and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, who stiffened.

"Get out Grayson." His voice was hoarse, and Dick frowned. "Little D, are you okay?"

"I said get out!"

Damian sat up and faced Dick, glaring. His eyes were red and puffy, and there was tear tracks down his cheeks. "Little D, tell me what's wrong."

"I just want..." His bottom lip trembled, and in a flash Dick had climbed into bed beside Damian, pulling him onto his lap. "Shh. Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want Father, or you, or Todd, or, or... Drake, getting hurt. I'm scared, that if you get hurt badly one night, that you won't come home..." His voice had dropped to a whisper, and Dick cuddled the boy in his arms. "Dami, I promise, we will always come home."

~Four years later~

Tears welled behind green eyes, as the youngest member of the Wayne family stood in front of four graves.

"You promised, Dick. You promised me that you would always come home."

A sob was choked in his throat, and he hastily swiped at his eyes with his sleeve, stopping the tears from falling. "You promised..." Damian dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself, crying brokenly as rain started falling softly.

"I don't want to be alone."

* * *

**So there you have it! Please tell me what you think, and if you have ideas for the next Batfam moments! ^-^ I'd love to hear from you! **


	2. Snow Days and Pranks

**Hey again guys! Thanks to all who favorited/followed! And thanks to SweetyKinz, who gave me two of the ideas for this chapter! :D You rock! Go check her out! ^-^**

_**Snow Day (Whole Batfam)**_

Bruce sighed as he glared at the paper sitting in front of him, closing his eyes in frustration as the letters started to swim off the paper at him. He had been doing paperwork since five in the morning, and he currently felt like tearing it into pieces. He needed to relax, take a break.

Alfred apparently had thought the same thing, coming into the room just as Bruce felt he was about to burst.

"You've been working since early this morning, Master Bruce. Do come and take a break, have something to eat." Alfred chided, and Bruce smiled wearily. "Yea, I've just got to finish thi-"

A loud thump on the window startled both the men, and when they turned around they could see Dick, Tim, and Damian running for cover behind snow drifts and trees, while Jason stood in the middle of the yard, smirking.A clump of snow was sliding down the window, and another was resting in Jason's hand, being thrown and caught again.

Alfred and Bruce could see his lips moving, and Bruce moved to open the window. He looked down as the curtains billowed out, and a snowball made contact with his head, the young adult who threw it grinning merrily as he ran behind the cover of an oak tree.

"Oh, it is so on." Bruce muttered, a grin on his face as he pulled the windows closed.

"Hey Alfred, where'd you put my boots and jacket?" "Down by the front door, sir." Pulling his coat on, he raced out the door and scooped up a handful of snow, forming it into a sphere shape.

The yard was silent, and Bruce narrowed his eyes playfully as he scouted out the terrain, watching for a puff of breath or a movement of any sort. After five minutes he was rewarded, by a small puff of white coming from behind a clump of bushes.

"Gotcha."

Running over, he leapt and tugged on the hood of the person's parka, tossing a snowball at them.

"Ahh!"

A girly shriek came from the black parka falling to the ground, as Dick ended up face first in the snow. "Oh crap." Dick shrieked again as he got a handful of snow shoved down the front of his jacket, jumping away to try and escape Bruce.

"Jason, Dami, Tim, don't just stand there! Help me!" Dick yelled, and at his call two figures came rushing at Bruce form the trees, shrieking and tossing snowballs rapidly. "I'll get you Father!" Laughing, Bruce was over taken by the three, pinned to the ground as they attacked him mercilessly.

"Jason, get the bucket of snow!" Tim called, while struggling to keep Bruce's legs pinned underneath him. A devilish cackle came from behind Bruce, as his second oldest son appeared and dumped a bucket of freezing snow on his head.

"God- Jason!" The older man playfully roared, pushing the others off him and tackling Jason around the waist, bringing him down. "Dog-pile!" Dick shouted gleefully, as he landed on Jason's legs. "This is now beginning to be childish." Damian muttered, before Jason grabbed his arm and tugged him down. "Come on Demon Spawn, have fun for once!"

-o0o-

Alfred smiled as he watched them from inside, their cheeks and noses red, snow in their hair. He was positive that when they all trooped in, they'd be more than ready for hot stew, and mugs of cocoa. Shrieks of laughter could be heard through the kitchen window, and Alfred could see snowballs flying, hitting their targets more than missing them.

Even from a distance he could see the giant grin on Jason's face, and he could hear the peals of laughter coming from the youngest member of the Wayne family. "It is good to have all of them home, and safe."

* * *

**_Pranks (Damian and Tim)_**

Damian smirked as he waited underneath the bed, his arms folded underneath his head as he watched the carpet from underneath the bed covers. This would be the perfect prank for scaring Drake, and he wouldn't get scolded by Father for harming him.

His last prank had gone wrong, terribly wrong, ending up with a very confused Grayson, an angry Pennyworth, and Father being in a terrible mood all day.

This would just get Drake, scaring him effectively.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall, and a quiet voice was mumbling under its breath as Drake entered the room, his eyes falling shut as he yawned.

"Schematics... Hafta work on the Batmobile some more," Tim mumbled under his breath, kicking his shoes off to the side as he stretched. _Just a little closer. _

Tim paused for a moment, looking towards the door, and Damian caught his breath as he seemed indecisive between going back to work, or falling asleep. After a little bit he shrugged slightly, and stepped just close enough to the edge of the bed as he pulled his shirt off. _Perfect._

Lunging forwards slightly, Damian seized Tim's ankle and yanked the older boy slightly, grinning as a high pitched shriek rang out as Tim flailed his arms about. "Gahh!" Tim landed on the floor with a thump, and Damian grinned, laughing as the older boy looked around with wide eyes. "Timmy!" Dick burst through the door, followed closely by Bruce, and then Alfred as they gathered inside the room.

"What happened?"

"I don't-" Tim started, but Damian crawled out from underneath the bed with a grin on his face, and Tim scowled. "Oh wait. I do."

* * *

**Man I stink at ending stuff. o.o**

**Please Review! ^-^**


	3. Tim's prank

**Howdy again! Hope you like this new chappie, please review! Or don't. But I'll be happy if you do. :D  
A.N: Sorry for any spelling mistakes. New web browser cause the old one didn't work, but I can't find the spellcheck option... ):**

**AGES: (This is headcanon for this fic, ages will be subject to change to fit the other chapters in these shorts as well.)**  
**Dick: 22**  
**Tim: 16**  
**Damian: 13**

* * *

Tim smirked as he plugged his USB into Damian's laptop, checking around to make sure the little demon wasn't ready to kill him before tapping a few keys. He knew it was childish, but he wanted revenge on Damian for how the brat had scared him, and then made him feel foolish the other day. He was ready for some revenge.

"Alright. When anyone opens his search history, it'll be flooded with these sites..." Tim grinned, unplugging his USB and erasing any signs that he had been there, even wiping down the laptop slightly to make sure his prints weren't on it.

When he was sure that it wouldn't be traced back to him, he exited the room quickly, returning the little slip of paper that had fallen to the ground beside the door into its slot.

Looking at both ends of the hallway, he took off running towards the staircase, letting his momentum carry him towards the railing as he slid on his socks, jumping over the banister and landing at the bottom in a crouched position.

He knew Alfred told them no acrobatics in the manor, but it was like a thrill rush whenever he could do it and not get caught. Dick and Jason understood him. Getting up, he heard the door open, indicating that Dick and Damian were back from whatever outing Dick had dragged his younger sibling on.

Grabbing his laptop off the coffee table, Tim pulled it open and opened up some tabs, trying to make it look like he hadn't been hacking Damian's computer. "Hey Dick." He called out casually, and Damian narrowed his eyes almost instantly.

"Drake, what did you do?" He snapped, storming over to the couch and putting his hands on his hips as he glared at Tim. "What are you talking about?" Tim grumbled, keeping his eyes glued to his computer screen.

"Damian, don't talk to Tim like he's a dog." Dick scolded mockingly, plopping himself into the seat beside Tim and throwing an arm around his younger brother's shoulder. "Whatcha working on Tim-Tim?"

Rolling his eyes, Tim shoved Dick's arm off his shoulder playfully, and mumbled "Don't call me that. And I'm hacking into Wayne Tech. Bruce has been grumbling about the amount of meetings he has had lately, so I just cancelled a few of the non-important ones."

"And by the non-important ones, you mean all of them?" Dick grinned as Damian headed upstairs, and Tim nodded absentmindedly. "Most of them. There's a few that he does need to go to, to make sure the whole company doesn't go to wreck."

Damian came back downstairs with his laptop tucked under one arm, sitting across from Tim and Dick in a chair. "Hey, Dami, can I see your laptop? Mine's not working, and I just want to look up an address for my boss." Dick asked, and Damian nodded, getting up and handing his laptop to Dick.

"Sure, just don't touch my stuff." Damian called over his shoulder, heading into the kitchen. Opening up a new tab, Dick tapped the keys, grinning in satisfaction when he found what he was looking for. "Perfect. Now just for that other site..."

Opening up a new tab he clicked history, scrolling through it-

And paused, his eyes wide. "Uh... Dami? Something you want to tell me? I mean, if you tell me, I won't force you to talk to Bruce and Alfred." Coming back into the front room, Damian snapped "What are you talking about Grayson?"

Wordlessly Dick turned the computer to face Damian, who's face contorted into shock, and then horror, his skin pale. "I- That's, that's not mine!" Closing the laptop lid, Dick took Damian's hands in his own and said soothingly "It's normal Dami, for a teenaged boy to have urges like these."

"Shut up!" Damian protested, putting his hands over his ears as Dick spoke louder. Tim watched amusedly as Dick pulled Damian's hands off his ears, and said "Dami, when a man and a woman love each other very much-" "Shut the heck up Grayson! I know what freaking happens! I got that talk from Bruce, and I am still emotionally scarred!"

Tim could see the level of stress visable on Damian's face, and he kept his head bent below his laptop screen, trying to stop the shaking in his shoulders. "I do not need 'The Talk' from anyone else, exspecially you!"

"Then why are these websites on your computer?" Dick asked, folding his arms and sitting back in his chair.

"I, I- Drake! He hacked into my computer and put them there!" Damian accused, and Tim feigned surprise. "Damian, I'd never touch your computer in a million years. I might get germs." He scoffed, and Damian growled.

"You little-"

Tim had just enough time to put his computer aside before Damian lunged at him, tackling him to the ground. "How dare you!" He yelled, and Tim desperately tried to shove him off.

"Get... off me!" Tim rasped, as Damian had his hands around Tim's throat. "Damian, get off Tim!" Dick yelled, grasping Damian around the waist and trying to pull him off the older boy.

"Let me at him!" Damian growled, and Dick finally pulled him off, putting him on his stomach on the ground and forcing his knee onto the small of Damian's back. "Damian, stay down." He growled, and Damian scoffed as he glared at Dick from behind.

"Tim, are you okay?" Tim nodded, coughing hoarsely as Damian struggled to get out from under Dick's knee. Dick shifted so he was slightly sitting his weight on Damian, and the younger boy flushed.

"Get off me Grayson!" He protested, and Dick glared at him. "Are you going to leave Tim alone?"

Damian paused, and then nodded, growling under his breath. "Okay then." Dick got up off Damian and scooted over beside Tim, resting one hand on his brother's back as he breathed heavily, his head in his hands.

"Now Tim." Tim looked up and saw Dick watching him, looking slightly suspicious. "Did you do anything to Dami's computer?" Grinning sheepishly, Tim rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled "Well..."

Looking up at the ceiling, Dick let out a groan and closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Oh my god... Damian, sit back down."

Damian scowled and sat down in his chair, glaring at Tim. "Tim. Why?" Dick asked, and Tim shrugged slightly. "As a prank back, for him scaring me the other day."

Groaning loudly, Dick muttered "What am I going to do with you two?"

* * *

**Heh, hope you enjoyed! ^-^**


	4. Author's Note: Dear Guest:

**Dear 'Guest':**

**I appreciate you taking the time to review, and I agree that my endings aren't the best in the world! Nobodys perfect. :P If you have a better idea, feel free to suggest them! At least be kind, when you're reviewing. I like criticism that is constructive :)**


	5. Christmas Eve! (DickBabs)

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Not yet, but still. xD I'm gonna post one on Christmas, that's about Christmas Day. :D I hope you all enjoy! **_  
_

* * *

_'Ding dong.'_

The Manor's doorbell rang through the old house, and what was once silent was thrown into chaos. "SHE'S HERE!" "Out of the way, Drake! I'm answering the door first!" "Guys! Move! It's Barbara, I'M answering the door!"

One amused Barbara Gordon was waiting on the door step, listening to the bumps and crashes coming from inside. Shifting her coat so it was wrapped more securely around her, She blew into her hands and shifted on her feet.

A louder crash sounded by the door, and it was opened to Dick, peeking out and grinning when he saw her. "Hey Babs! Come on in!"

As she stepped over the welcome mat and into the warm house, Barbara pretended to not notice the shattered vase, and the evil glares both Tim and Damian were giving Dick.

"Good evening, Miss Gordon." Alfred greeted politely, taking her coat and hanging it up in the closet by the hall. "Evening Alfred, and Merry Christmas!" Barbara answered, giving the elderly man a quick hug before she followed the others into the front room.

There was a massive tree set up in the middle of the room, with small ornaments, tinsel, and lights twinkling in the light of the many candles around the room. Barbara made her way over to the roaring fire, holding her hands up to the flame as she looked around the room.

"Bruce certainly outdid himself with the tree this year, didn't he?" She grinned, and Tim nodded from his spot on the couch. "He's almost as bad as Selina picking out a new cat bed for her cats!" He grumbled, and Barbara hid a smile.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

Running back to the front door, Barbara grabbed her bags and brought them back to the tree, putting them underneath. "There!"

Dick dived off the couch and grabbed the biggest one, scanning the name tag. "Aw... This one is Bruce's." Barbara giggled as the others quickly read over the name tags, sizing up the packages to see who had the biggest. "Mine is bigger than Drake's!" Damian exclaimed gleefully, and Tim rolled his eyes as he headed over to the window, peering into the snow. "Dick, did Jason stop by yet?"

Dick popped out from underneath the Christmas tree, and he shook his head. "No, not yet. I really hope he didn't get into any trouble along the way. You remember last Christmas, don't you Babs?"

The red head nodded, her thoughts drifting back to last year. Jason had made it just in time, only limping slightly, and claiming he was fine. Halfway through the festivities though, he had passed out, and while Alfred was examining him he had discovered a bullet wound in Jason's leg.

Sighing, Barbara joined Tim by the window, playfully resting her arm atop his head. "Don't worry Timmy. I'm pretty sure Alfred is going to give Jason a thorough check up before he comes in."

"Jason here yet?"

Barbara jumped- As did the others, except for Dick - as Bruce seemingly appeared out of thin air right behind them, putting a few bags down. "Not yet, I'mma call him if he starts running too late." Dick answered, lying upside down on the couch so his black hair was brushing against the wooden paneled floor.

Sighing loudly, Dick rolled off the couch lazily, putting his arms behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. "I really hope he gets here soon."

As if on cue, there was a loud knock at the door. Damian, Tim, and Dick all sprang up, but Alfred was there before they could leave the front room. "Master Jason, do come in!"

Jason entered the room a few minutes later, looking slightly sheepish as he brushed snow out of his hair. "Sorry for being late, the traffic is really bad tonight." He muttered, and Dick glomped him. "It's fine Jace! I'm just glad you're here."

Jason put a few of his own packages under the tree, and Alfred appeared at the door, clearing his throat politely. "Dinner is ready, and on the table."

"Okay Alfred!" Dick chirped, grabbing Barbara's hand and dragging her towards the dining room. "C'mon Babs, sit by me!" Chuckling, Barbara rolled her eyes as Dick pulled a chair out for her, bowing with a flourish as she took her seat.  
"C'mon Alfred, you're joining too." Jason demanded, pulling out a chair for the elderly man. Alfred tried to protest, but they all agreed that he should join them. Sighing in amusement, Alfred took a seat with them.

They all loaded up their plates, and right before they ate Dick grabbed her hand, and extended his towards Bruce. who smiled. Once they had all joined hands, Bruce bowed his head, and said "Thank you, for another wonderful Christmas, and that we can all be here together as family. Amen."

* * *

Barbara sighed contentedly, closing her eyes as she rested against Dick on the couch. The fire had died down till it was just glowing embers in the hearth, and the candles were now the only sources of light, besides the Christmas tree lights.

"I'm stuffed." Jason announced, as he flopped himself backwards into a chair. "Same here." Bruce agreed, ruffling Tim's hair as he snuggled up against his mentor. "I think this was one of the best Christmases ever." Dick announced, and Bruce chuckled lightly. "You say that every year."

Jumping up, Dick turned on the radio and held his hands out to Barbara, putting on his best puppy dog eyes. "Dance with me, Babs? It's bad luck to break a Christmas tradition!" "Okay, okay." She smiled, pushing herself up and taking his hands.

He pulled her out into the hallway, his hands gently clutching hers as they swayed to the music. Smiling, Barbara rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting herself get lost in the music. "Thanks for coming out again, Babs."

Chuckling, she poked his side, and teased "You know I'd never miss Christmas here unless I was dead. You can't simply recreate Alfred's Christmas cooking yourself, you know. It's impossible." Grinning, Dick replied "Oh, so you tried?" Grimacing, Barbara nodded. "It tasted horrible."

"Look up, love birds!"

Jason's voice sounded right above them, and as they looked up they could see him hanging over the railing, holding a piece of mistletoe above them with a gleeful expression on his face. "Finally Alfred will have a picture of you two for the album!"

Dick flushed, and looked at Barbara, shrugging sheepishly. "Can't break traditions now, can we?" Barbara teased, and quickly pecked him on the lips as Alfred sneakily snapped a picture. "Get a room, Gordon!" Damian called, as he and Tim made their way down the hall.

Damian for once wasn't trying to kill Tim, which was a very good sign. "Well, I better be getting home." Barbara sighed, as she looked at the clock hanging above the staircase. "Almost midnight!" "Don't forget your slipper, Cinderella!" Dick grinned as she pulled her coat on, and Barbara grinned.

"Cinderelly, Cinderelly!" She called back in a squeaky voice, and Dick laughed as the others sighed. "Seriously Dicky, again with the Disney references? I swear Disney has invaded your mind." Jason grumbled, and Dick closed the door as he playfully pushed Jason out of his way.

"Whatever Jace. You're just jealous cause you didn't get a childhood." Dick teased, and then ran up the stairs. "I'll beat you all into bed!"

Bruce chuckled as he watched his sons race up the stairs, Alfred smiling along with him. "Merry Christmas, Alfred." "And the same to you, Master Bruce."

* * *

**Didja like? ^_^ T'was my first time writing Dick/Babs. XD Please review, and tell me what you think!**


	6. Halloween

**Log into my account like what-up I haven't posted in so freaking long and I'm sorry. D: I'm a horrible person *cries***

**Buuuuut hopefully you'll find this cute. :3**

* * *

**(Headcanon: Dick, once for fun, dressed up as Robin for halloween. Mixed with: The Batboys all go out trick or treating, and: After the Batboys have gone trick or treating, Alfred and Bruce eat the candy instead of handing it out, while having a Lord of The Rings marathon.)**

"Alright guys, are you all ready?"

Bruce looked over his troops with a slight smile, Alfred standing beside him. "Yea, we're all ready." Tim grinned, Jason nodding in agreement. "Are you sure you don't want to stay home and help me hand out the candy, Master Jason?" Alfred asked, and a horrified voice came from down the hall, "Hand out candy?!"

Dick sprang into the room with a grin on his face, yellow cape fluttering behind him as he placed his hands upon his hips in a heroic stance. "Al, there may be a day where we stay home and collect candy... But it is not this day!"

"Oh my gosh Dick, are you seriously wearing that?" Jason groaned, and Dick smirked. "Yup! I had Babs make a new one for me, because there was no way in the world I would fit my old one. Look, I've even got the utility belt!" Dick was wearing his old Robin costume, and he pulled a few things out of his belt. "She even got smoke bombs to stick in it."

"At least it's not the old, old one." Damian commented, and Bruce grimaced. "I wouldn't let him out of the house if he was wearing that one."

"You sound like a father worried about what his daughter is wearing," Tim laughed, and Dick fluttered his eyelashes at the group, one hand on his hip and the other behind his head. In a falsetto voice he whined, "But, like, daaaaad, every other girl is, like, wearing this! It just wouldn't be, like, totally fair if I wasn't allowed. You're so, like, mean!"

"Let's just all have a moment, and be thankful Master Dick was not born a lady." Alfred sighed, and Tim took off his hat, placing it to his chest. "Yes, lets."

"Pff, drama queens. Let me see your costumes!" Dick grabbed Tim by the shoulders and spun him around, nodding approvingly. "Yes, I do believe this will do." Tim was wearing a Batman costume, and Dick grinned as he pulled him to his side. "Perfect! We match!"

Jason was going as an old 1920's gangster, complete with the Tommy gun. "Maybe you should leave the gun at home?" Dick suggested, and Jason rolled his eyes. "It's not loaded. I'm not going to be shooting people while trick or treating, I actually want to get some free candy."

And last but not least Damian, who was Han Solo from Star Wars. "Aw, Dami, its so cute!" Dick gushed, pulling his younger brother into a hug. He was quickly stopped by a gun pushing into his stomach, and Damian grumbled "Unlike Todd's, my gun _is_ loaded."

"Alright you guys, time to get going." Bruce suggested, pushing them all out of the door and down the driveway. "Have fun, and don't kill each other!" He called, leaning slightly against the frame as they headed towards the road. Dick was behind them all, fussing over their costumes like a mother hen would her chicks, while the rest complained, or took it in silence.

"So, do you want to wait a bit this year, or just start eating it?" Bruce asked, and Alfred chuckled. "I can make some popcorn, while you set the movie up, Master Bruce. Hot chocolate?"

"Yes, that does sound nice."

* * *

**So. Hope I didn't fail too badly. x3 Love you all, thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Pink Helmet?

**Hey guys! This is off a headcanon from CovenantGirlLoki's story Batcannons, I suggest you go check her and her story out! x3  
**

* * *

In all seriousness, Dick _really_ didn't mean to break Jason's helmet.

It was on the stairs (why did Jason have it there in the first place?), he had a huge pile of boxes in his arms that he couldn't see over, and it was dark. He should be the one getting mad at Jason, because he could have died falling down the stairs. Of course, the panic of slipping was nothing compared to the panic of discovering that he had broken Jason's helmet.

His breathing quickened, and he quickly looked around before shoving the two pieces into his shirt, running down to the BatCave to grab his utility belt, and then back up the stairs to his room, slamming and locking the door. Running a hand through his black hair he stared at the pieces in his hands, biting his lip nervously. "Oh my gosh, Jace is going to kill me if I don't fix this _now._" He groaned, putting them onto his bed.

"Um, okay..."

Searching through his belt, he grabbed some BatGlue (What? It was technically Bruce's fault, calling the car the Batmobile. It just started catching with everything, the Batarangs, the BatBike, the BatCake, the BatCuffs, etc.) and squirted a generous amount onto the crack, smearing it around and sticking them together. After a few minutes it was dry, and the panicky feeling was gone.

"Great, now all I have to do is paint it!" He grinned, looking through his belt for a BatPaintbrush. "Ahh, darn, I don't have any red paint..."

Pretty soon that was fixed though, and he slapped a layer of paint overtop of the crack and the rest, deciding that Jason's helmet needed a new coat. "Perfect!"

Holding it up he went down to the BatCave, stuck it onto Jason's motor cycle, and snuck away. "It was as if there never any accident." He muttered to himself, bounding up the stairs and into the front room. Yawning, he decided that it couldn't hurt to take a nap and collapsed onto the couch, replaying back the events from that day. He had been on duty with the Police Force, and to make matters worse it had been pouring rain.

Timmy was sick from being out in the rain, and Dick had recently put him into bed, unknowing that Batman had called on Red Hood for help with patrol. All he wanted was to sleep now, and his eyelids were drifting closed as he snuggled deeper into the couch. He hoped that Jason wouldn't be too mad about his broken helmet... But Dick did a good enough job that it wasn't noticable, unless Jason looked really close.

* * *

"Dick. Get up. Now."

His eyes flew open as he was lifted into the air by Red Hood, in full uniform, his... Pink? Pink helmet, under one arm.

Well.

This was one of those situations where you weren't sure whether to be afraid, or burst out into loud laughter. Pink. Jason's helmet was pink. "There better be a freaking good reason as to why my helmet turned pink when it started to rain again!" Jason growled, throwing Dick back onto the couch and scowling at him.

Dick's decision was quickly made for him as he snickered, the started full out laughing, rolling around in the couch. "O-oh my gosh Jay, I'm sooo sorry," He gasped, wiping tears out of his eyes as he chuckled. "I accidentally broke your helmet, so I fixed it back together, and thought it could use a new coat of paint... I didn't think you were going to go out on patrol tonight!"

He kept laughing as Jason glared at him, the laughter slowly dissolving as he struggled to breath. "Okay, okay, I'm serious now." He was quiet for a moment before bursting out into giggles again, looking at Jason's helmet. "I-I'm sorry Jay, leave it here and I'll fix it, and let the paint dry." Dick laughed, and Jason rolled his eyes. "As if, Dicky. I'm painting it this time." 

* * *

**Did you like? ^-^ Tell me what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, Batcanons doesn't seem like a proper name to me anymore, cause I'm gonna start doing little oneshots of stuff that happens in their lives/odd occurrences. Anyone have a good suggestion for a name? I was thinking something like 'These Daily Occurrences', but I've never been the best with names. xD**

**OH ALSO: I never really stated what age they are in these. To me, they are**

**Dick: 24**  
**Jason: 21**  
**Tim: 16**  
**Damian: 13**

**Not really following canon ages, but whatev. xD And my computer stars out Richard's nickname. :/ If it stars it out when I post this, let me know, and I'll fix it on my other computer. ^-^**

* * *

"Oh gosh..."

"How badly d'ya think he'll take it when he wakes up?"

"Jason, are you kidding me? This is Damian. He's going to murder us, tear our innards out, and then feast on them while tap dancing on our graves."

"Vivid imagination there, Timmy."

"Quiet guys, he's waking up!"

Damian squinted as he raised himself off the bed on his elbows, groaning slightly as his head pounded mercilessly. "What are you all mumbling about?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at the higher pitch of his voice. "H-hey, Dami! You're awake!" Dick grinned, shifting nervously as Damian turned his glare onto him. "What's wrong with my voice?" Damian growled, hand flying to his throat and rubbing it roughly.

"Well, you see Damian, we went on a mission, and Dick stupidly pushed a big, red button labeled 'Do Not Push'." Jason drawled, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "And then-"

Tim slapped a hand over Jason's mouth, letting out a (manly) shriek as Jason licked his hand. "EW!" He jerked his hand away quickly, wiping it off on his jeans in disgust as he glared at Jason. "It'd probably be best to let Damian find out on his own." Dick decided, grabbing a mirror and shoving it into his younger brother's hands.

Taking the mirror, Damian cast another glare at his brothers before looking cautiously into the mirror, eyes widening in shock. His face was more rounded and soft, framed by long, black wavy hair that curled around his shoulders. His lashes were much longer, and his lips were pink.

There was a moment of silence, and then a piercing shriek broke the silence, causing the others to clamp their hands over their ears.

For the first, and hopefully last time in his life, Damian fainted.

* * *

**Kinda short. Sorry ;w;**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one! I might continue it in other chapters, when I get inspiration. xD Tell me what you thought! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sdfghjkll I have like no ideas. None. This is probably gonna turn out crappy. XD I've just been collecting swagbucks all day, and watching iHasCupquake... I'm a bad updater.**

**But, yeah! In case you haven't noticed already, I have no real idea where these are going, and I have absolutely no updating schedule. I do it when I please. :3**

**Seriously, though. I know there's more than six people reading this story. Please, drop a line, send me some inspiration! Even flamey reviews are nice. :3 Also: Thank you to SweetyKinz, Guest, TheMoonPrincess110, Son of Whitebeard, steelec1, and Kira Sema for all reviewing! :3 I wuv yew all.  
**

* * *

Dick clutched the gun to his chest protectively, sweat beading on his forehead and rolling down to land on his sleeves. His breathing was too loud in his ears, harsh and ragged as he attempted to lower his heart rate. Footsteps sounded on the top of the staircase beside him, and he froze immediately, a hand clamped over his mouth to try and quiet his breath.

Whoever was at the top of the stairs stopped, then quietly, very quietly began to climb down, the occasional creak announcing their decent. Carefully, Dick poked his head around the corner, catching a glimpse of the back of his attacker's head.

Suddenly the head whipped around, an arm pulling back to fire at him rapidly. Letting out a small shriek, Dick dove towards the cover of the cabinets, pushing himself off the ground and firing behind himself as he ran down the hall. Bullets flew past his head, and he swiped a hand across his forehead as the sweat dropped into his eyes.

Something came rushing into his view, and he swerved to the left to avoid it, crashing into the wall and letting out a groan of pain as his head collided with the floor.

"Looks like I've got both of you. Two in one try. After this, I'll just need to go after the brat."

_Dami!_

Dick lashed out with his leg, foot colliding with the attacker's ankle and causing him to crash to the floor. "Timmy, go! Get Damian, and hide! We can still beat him!" Dick shouted, letting out an 'Umph!' as he was brought to the floor again by a hand yanking on his leg.

"But what abou-"

"Just go!"

Nodding frantically, Tim ran down into the library, grabbing Damian's arm and pulling him up to the attic. "Dick's down!" He wheezed, panting harshly as he stumbled up the stairs. "He told me to get you and we have to hide!"

Realizing the danger of the situation, Damian nodded and followed Tim, yanking the attic door open and slamming it shut as Tim came in. "Did he take Grayson?" he asked, and Tim nodded. "Yea, he told me to run. Dick was holding him down when I had run to get you.

Damian growled under his breath and slumped down against the door, wrapping his arms around his knees. "How long do we have to wait up here, then?"

"Until sundown. Bruce should be back by then... Hopefully he won't get caught too."

Damian nodded in agreement, before letting out a yelp as the door was kicked open from behind. A smoke bomb was tossed onto the ground, and Tim coughed harshly, eyes tearing up as the smoke filled the room.

"Sorry kids... No big bro to save you this time."

The attacker lifted his guns and pointed them and Tim and Damian's chests, grinning evilly as he squeezed the triggers. foam bullets flew out and hit both of them in the chest, as Jason let one gun drop to the ground so he could pump his fist victoriusly. "Yes! Another round goes to me!"

"You're cheating." Damian growled, arms folded across his chest defensively. "Am not." Jason retorted, picking the gun off the floor and tossing it at Tim. "I think we better to check on Dick, make sure I didn't suffocate him or anything. That gag was really tight..."

When they had left the attic and returned downstairs, Dick had already escaped the bonds Jason had tied him in, and was placidly watching disney movies on the TV. "Jason win again?" He asked Tim, who in turn nodded. "Yep."

"So, does this mean I get the title of 'Best nerf battler'?" Jason smirked, folding his arms across the back of the couch and tapping Dick in the head with a gun.

Sighing, Dick nodded, handing a bag of gummy bears up to his brother. "Yep."

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you thought! x3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo. Admin loves this song a lot, since it reminds her of fun times singing it with friends while pretending to be Hetalia characters while in the backseat of a car.**

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own the song 'I Really Like You' by Carly Rae Jepsen.

"Radio on! Radio on!"

Tim and Dick pumped their fists up and down, repetitively chanting 'Radio on!' Over and over again as Jason drove in the front seat. "Shut up. The radio is not going on." Jason growled, smacking Dick's hand away as the older tried turning it on. "Come on Jace, just for the ride home." Dick whined, hanging over the front seat.

Reaching over, Damian turned the radio on, Jason's protests getting drowned out by Dick's and Tim's cheers. "They weren't shutting up, and this was the best method in doing so."

_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
But I need to tell you something  
_  
Tim and Dick turned to each other, eyes growing wide. "Is it...?" Dick asked, and Tim nodded slowly. "Yes. Yes it is."

"I really really really really really really like you! And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too?" Tim and Dick sang, grinning as Jason scowled at both of them in the mirror. "As soon as we get home, both of you are dead." "Sing with us, Jace!" Dick pleaded,

"..."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"Fine."

"Late night watching television, how'd we get in this position? It's way too soon, I know this isn't love. But I need to tell you something." Cue dramatic pause, then they all took a breath and belted out the rest of the lyrics.

"I really really really really really really like you! And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too?"

"Oh, did I say too much? I'm so in my head, when we're out of touch!" Damian added, Dick grinning as he joined in. "I really really really really really really like you! And I want you, do you want me? Do you want me too?" They finished, Tim striking a dramatic pose as the song winded down.

"That was awesome. More music!"


	11. When Jason Falls Down The Stairs

**I had this really weird dream last night, where I just kept drinking and drinking, but I was still thirsty. I guess a bit of the Dreamscape followed me into the real life, 'cause I'm still really thirsty. XD Mum said it meant I was looking for something, or I had something, and was not yet satisfied... o.O**

**Aaaaaanyways, please read and review! Tell me what you though! ^-^**

**Disclaimer because I don't think I've done this for a while: I do not own Batman, or any of the characters involved. Or any of the other things in this story. I only own this cheesecake. Do you know how hard it is to pick the little crumbs of wheat out of your cheesecake?**

* * *

This curse had happened to all but one of the Robins, each taking their turn in the pains and humiliation that followed. After all, they were (Or had been) Robin! Agile and swift, how could something as small as this take them down?

What's the curse, you ask? The curse, is the large, carpeted stairway, residing in the main hall of Wayne Manor. Damian, Tim, and even Dick had taken a trip (No pun intended.) down the stairs, sometimes resulting in broken bones, and the occasional concussion.

Jason, however, had never fallen down the stairs. He always managed to catch himself in time, and somehow he had never snagged his feet on the shaggy carpet.

Dick, Damian, and Tim plotted to change that, have him fall down the stairs so he could no longer boast having avoided such a terrible misfortune. At midnight, in hushed meetings they plotted his downfall, their ideas ranging from string strung across the stairwell to legos hidden in the carpet. None of their plans had succeeded though, and Jason remained the only Robin to have not fallen.

Until, one fateful day...

"JAAAASON! C'MERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS BOX THING I GOT IN THE MAIL!"

Jason rolled his eyes, putting his gun down and heading up the stairs. Last time Dick had gotten a big box in the mail, it had ended up being a giant, five by five box of disney movies, the Harry Potter book series and movie collection, and the extended version of Lord of The Rings, and The Hobbit trilogy. Dick had also ended up with a concussion by tripping over the carpet, and slamming his head on the doorframe.

"Alright, what did you order this time?" He sighed, poking his head around the doorframe. Dick had his box and was now sitting in the midst of it, surrounded by tons of different superhero plushes. "... They were on sale, thirteen dollars each..."

Jason gave him his best 'Are you kidding me?' look before sighing again, slapping his palm onto his forehead. "And where do you plan on keeping these?"

"In my room. Duh."

"Fine. Just get out of the box, and we'll carry it upstairs."

"Yes!" Dick practically flew out of the box, Superman and Green Arrow stuffies flying out with him. After he hurriedly shoved them back in, he grasped one end of the box and Jason lifted the other, bringing it towards the stairs. "Hurry, I gotta get this up before Bruce comes home!" Dick urged, causing Jason to groan. "You bought this with his credit card?"

"... Yeah..."

Rolling his eyes, Jason muttered "I had nothing to do with this. At all."

It was interesting how, at the moment that none of his brothers were planning to make him trip, he tripped. His foot missed the step, and he had that heart-attack causing moment where you don't know whether you're going to fall backwards or forwards, or just remain on your feet, and he fell backwards, arms flailing as he plummeted down towards the bottom of the stairs.

His back was the first to hit the floor, followed by his arms and a sickening snap. His head was next, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth as he bit down on his cheek, and lastly, his legs.

The world ((IS UGLY, BUT YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL TO MEEEE.)) swam out of focus as sharp, white hot bursts of pain ran up his arm, his mouth gaping open like a fish as he tried to suck air into his lungs. "Ohmygosh Jace I'm so sorry dude, uhhh, just stay still! Calm down, just calm down... TIMMY!"

Dick was obviously panicking above him, hands fluttering around frantically. Jason closed his eyes tightly and did his best to stay still, uninjured hand clenched into a fist. After a minute or so he was able to draw in air again, and he did so, his breathing harsh and loud. "Oh gosh... Dick, did you push him?!"

Tim's voice joined Dick's worried one, and they argued for a second, their words distorted and fuzzy. When they came back into focus Jason groaned, uninjured hand reaching up to rest on his forehead. "Ow... Could you two shut up for a minute, please? Your voices are scraping against the inside of my brain." He growled, slowly sitting up.

His arm was, luckily, not bent at too weird of an angle. Bracing his hand against the banister, Jason pushed it back into place with a crack that made Dick and Tim wince. It still hurt, though. "Tim, doesn't Al keep morphine in the Batcave?" He asked through gritted teeth, and Tim nodded, scurrying upstairs towards the cave entrance. "I'll be right back!"

"Wouldn't a hospital be better?"

"Dick, I am not going to sit in a hot car with a broken arm for a hour long drive to the hospital, you at the wheel, without my morphine."

Tim came back about ten minutes later, a needle in one hand. "Here."

Nodding his thanks, Jason took it in his left hand and stuck it into his right, letting out a sigh of relief after a few minutes as it went to work. "Alright, let's go." He said, swaying slightly as he got to his feet. Dick grabbed hold of his left arm and Tim his right, before Jason swore and yanked his arm away. "Timmy! Broken arm here!"

"Sorry!" Tim winced, instead opting to get the car keys and open the door for Dick, who guided Jason down to the car. "Why don't we just cast my arm in the Batcave, instead?" Jason grumbled, climbing into the car. "Because, Bruce has the most experience in that. Last time Timmy or I tried to cast a broken limb, it ended up not healing properly and we had to re-break it."

"Fine, fine. I don't want to re-break it, I've had far too many of those."

* * *

**And that, my dear children, is what happens when Jason Todd falls down a flight of stairs.**

**Sucky ending? Not sucky? XD Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I HAVE WAY TOO MANY OF THESE HANGING AROUND MY DOCUMENT MANAGER THAT AREN'T FINISHED X'D**

**I don't own Batman, never will.**

**This is set when Jason was younger. :3**

* * *

Okay. No one else was awake, he knew where all the cameras were. In and out, an easy mission into the kitchen, then back to his own room. He didn't pass any of their rooms on the way, he knew where all the squeaky floorboards where, the creaking of the doors, and how to stop or avoid them. There was no way this plan could be flawed. Silently he crept into the kitchen, his eyes scanning the room before silently moving over to the counter. There it lay... Like a loaf of solid gold. Jason could swear it was glistening in the dim kitchen lights.

Grabbing the loaf of french bread, he shoved it under his shirt and ran quietly back up to his room, breaking off bits every now and then and eating them as he locked himself in his room. There. Mission success.

Diving under his covers, he took a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was hiding in the shadows, waiting to nab him, and then he pulled the bread out, savouring the fluffy insides and the crisp, crunchy crust. Alfred's homemade bread, best in the world. Absolutely no other bread could beat his, and Jason had tried. He once borrowed (stole) Dick's motorbike and took a very long road trip around the world, travelling to places where he had heard the bread was really good.

(Bruce had panicked when he disappeared, and when he came back he got an hour long lecture from both him and Dick. The bread was amazing, but the lecture wasn't worth it.)

"Jason."

A knock on his door startled him, and he jumped, shoving what was left of the loaf of bread behind his back. "What, Dick? Trying to sleep here." He grumbled, brushing the bread crumbs on his blanket onto the floor and under his bed. Dick picked the lock on the door and poked his head around the corner, glaring at Jason suspiciously. "Jay, before I went to bed, there was a loaf of french bread on the counter. I go down there now, and it's gone. Do you know where it might be?"

Jason shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that there was probably a very guilty look on his face. "No..."

Dick folded his arms across his chest, leaning on the doorframe. "Mhm. What's behind your back? And why is there bread crumbs scattered across the floor?"

_... Busted._

Pulling the remains of the loaf from behind his back, Jason dropped them onto the covers in front of him and scowled down at his hands. "Stop laughing!" He grumbled, glaring up at Dick as the older man's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "Okay, okay. Sorry Jace. We can have french toast in the morning, yeah?" Dick chuckled, moving to pat his younger brother on the back.

"No more midnight bread raids."


	13. Chapter 13

**Admin was sick. So Timmy suffered along with her. XD *Tosses story out to the readers* Here! Have some free sick!Tim! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, sadly.**

**Sorry for any typos/misspellings, I have a bandaid on my left index finger and it keeps hitting the wrong keys/not hitting them at all. XD**

* * *

Tim hated being sick.

Absolutely hated it.

If he had to decide on the top three things he hated about being sick, it would be: The vomiting, the dizziness, and being pulled off patrol.

But currently, it was the headaches. It had started out small, and with a few tylenol he had gotten rid of it, thinking that he had fended it off for good.

Well, the world liked to screw with him.

Next morning he had woken up to fiercer, pounding headache, slight nausea and dizziness, the world tilting as he sat up in bed. "Please, no..." He mumbled, pressing a hand to his forehead in an effort to alleviate the pounding throbbing behind his skull. After a few moments the dizziness had faded, and he slowly got to his feet, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He couldn't afford to be sick today, he had patrol tonight, and a test at school. Heading into his bathroom, Tim rummaged around in the cupboards for a second, pulling out a thermometer and sticking it under his tongue. After a bit it beeped, and he pulled it out to check the numbers. "101... Not too bad." He mumbled, rinsing it off before putting it back into the cupboard and grabbing a bottle of ibuprofen.

After taking some with a glass of water, he pulled a shirt on and traded his pajama pants for jeans, running a comb through his hair just enough so that it didn't look a complete mess. Rubbing a hand over his face, Tim opened his bedroom door and grabbing his backpack, walked quietly past Dick's door so he wouldn't be attacked with brotherly love.

He usually tolerated Dick's hugs and the ruffling of his hair, but today Tim didn't feel up for it. He'd probably end up snapping at Dick, and then have to endure the sad, kicked puppy look that followed. After succeeding in his mission of not waking the older sibling, Tim continued on downstairs, where the day's lunches were lined up on the counter. His and Damian's, Dick's, and Jason's, who insisted that he didn't need a lunch made for him, yet took it anyways.

Alfred was nowhere to be found, but breakfast was on the table, so Tim assumed he was off doing butlery duties. A note on the table caught his eye, and as he picked it up and read it, he smiled.

_To whomever picks up this note, please leave it for the others in the same spot as before._

_Master Bruce: You have a meeting at 1:00 today, a lunch at 2:13, and your meeting with the reporters at 7:00. _

_Richard: Please remind Timothy to bring and eat his lunch as well as breakfast, and don't forget your own._

_Jason: Don't forget your lunch, and the extra first-aid kit __is in your jacket pocket, as always._

_Timothy: Remember to bring your lunch today, as well as eating it all. Your backpack is on your chair, and I trust that your homework is in it._

_Damian: Please refrain from killing Timothy, __and from bringing more strays home today. We have enough cats, and too many squirrels to count._

_-Alfred._

Sticking it back onto the table, Tim put his lunch into his backpack, which was resting on his chair. Pouring himself a glass of milk, he took some sausages and eggs and stuck them onto a plate, eating quickly as he eyed the clock.

About half an hour before he had to go to school. Reasonable.

**~Time skip because I have utterly no idea what Timmy does in his spare before school time and because I'm a homeschooler and have no idea what goes on in that time for you public/private schoolers. XD~**

His head _ached._ It was a horrible headache, throbbing behind his eyes and building until he thought his head was going to explode from the pain. Letting out a slow breath, he massaged his temple and tried to focus on the papers in front of him, the words slipping out of focus.

"Hey, you okay?"

One of his classmates was nudging his elbow gently, and Tim's head shot up, blinking. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He managed to mumble, rubbing his head. "Okay..." His classmate left him alone after that, with only the occasional worried glances sent his way. Tim did his best to ignore them, scribbling down whatever the teacher was droning on about. Usually he was very attentive, listening to every word, but his headache was making it near impossible to pay attention.

Finally the class was done, and he shoved his books into his backpack, pushing himself up from his desk wearily. The school day was over, now all he had to do was get past-

"Hey! Drake!"

_'Not again.'_

A hand slammed into his shoulder, pressing him against the wall roughly. "What do you want, Travis?" Tim muttered, glaring at the brown haired boy that shoved him. "Got my homework done yet? Or are you too stupid to follow orders?"

Normally Tim would push the other boy off and insult him, which would end up in a fight and more likely than not getting left somewhere by Travis and his lackeys but today Tim just didn't have the patience or strength to deal with him. "I don't even care." He growled, pulling the papers out of his backpack and shoving them into the other's chest. "Just leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

"I'll be waiting for tomorrow's, too!" Travis called after him. Tim just grit his teeth and stalked down the hallway, letting the backpack drag behind him as he muttered under his breath. "Stupid Travis, stupid homework, stupid headache..."

"Who's Travis?"

Tim jerked backwards as he ran right into someone's front, apologies already escaping as he looked up at Dick. "Dick, what're you doing here? I thought Alfred was picking me up." "He had other stuff he needed to do, so he sent me to get you and Dami. C'mon, my car's out front." Putting a comforting (and slightly restricting) hand on Tim's shoulder, Dick steered him towards the car, and quickly jumped into the driver's seat. Rolling his eyes, Tim opened the door and was about to step in when he felt a chilling glare cast upon him.

"Drake."

"Oh no. No no no. I am not sitting with the Demon brat." He insisted, shutting the door and glaring at Dick in the mirror. "Why can't I sit in the front?"

Dick shrugged helplessly, and Jason answered, sounding amused, "Because I am. Now, either get your butt in and get over your rivalry, or wait until Alfred's done, which could take hours, for him to pick you up. There's also the choice of walking home, but that'd take about an hour, possibly two."

Tim hesitated, but the throbbing in his head warned him that he wasn't willing to wait. "Fine, just fine."

He got in and buckled up his seat belt, shutting the door and staying as far away from Damian as possible. He didn't need, or want, to try and fend off Damian's attacks while his head was pounding this badly. And now his throat was dry too, his lips chapped and cracking as he licked them in an attempt to re-wet them. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the cool window, listening to Dick chatter on about his job at Bludhaven's Police department to Jason.

"-and it's like, really awkward because she keeps hitting on me, and I've _told _her that I'm not interested, but I really, really don't want to be mean..." Dick sighed deeply, slowing down as they reached a red light.

"Dick."

"Yes?" Dick turned to face Jason, a bright smile on his face.

Jason reached over and smacked him on the back of the head hard, ignoring Dick's whines of protest. "Stop whining about your problems like a teenaged girl, and focus on driving. You almost rear-ended that guy." He grumbled, gesturing out the front window with a hand. "Sorryyy." Dick muttered, rolling his eyes.

Tim felt nausea roll in his stomach as Dick took a sharp turn, and he clamped a hand over his mouth, his hands feeling clammy. "Stop the car," He gasped, hand already fumbling with the door handle. "Tim- You okay?" Dick quickly pulled over to the side of the road and Tim yanked the door open, tumbling out onto the grassy hill and retching.

Dick was out of the drivers seat and beside him, rubbing his back soothingly as Tim coughed. "Jay, pass me a water bottle" Dick waved his hand in the air, and Jason pulled one out of Dick's bag, tossing it over to him. Catching it mid air, Dick uncapped it and handed it to Tim, who nodded gratefully. "Timothy Drake-Wayne, why didn't you say anything about being sick?" Dick scowled, feeling Tim's sweaty forehead with one hand. "You're burning up!"

"I just didn't want to bother anyone." Tim mumbled, resisting the urge to wipe his mouth on the back of his sleeve. "You guys were still sleeping when I got up, and I took a few tylenol and it was better. I didn't think it'd get so bad..." Sighing, Jason got out of his side of the car and picked Tim up, slinging him over one arm. "Sit in the front. That way Dick won't have to crane his head around every five seconds and get us all killed."

Dumping Tim into his seat, Jason took the back one, and Dick hopped into the driver's seat. "Don't worry Tim, we'll be back soon and Alfie can take care of you! Then we can all cuddle on the couch and marathon Disney movies!" The three younger Batboys all shivered. Once Dick initiated a cuddle session, there was no escape. His grip was like bars of iron, ensnaring them until he fell asleep. "Maybe just the movies." Tim mumbled, leaning his head back against the headrest. Something poked at his elbow, and he jumped slightly, reaching around to grab whatever it was.

A can of ginger ale.

There was a sticky note on the side, and written in Damian's scrawl was _'Pennyworth said that ginger ale helps to settle your stomach. I am unsure whether this works or not, consider yourself my test subject. I am not taking pity on you for your weakened state, I only want to stop this vehicle from smelling like vomit for the rest of its short life.'_

"Whatcha got there, Timmy?"

Dick was slightly leaning over his shoulder, and Tim stuffed the note in his pocket. "I-" His eyes met Damian's in the mirror on his door, and the latter's narrowed threateningly. "I had it in my backpack... Alfred said that ginger ale helps to settle your stomach if you're sick, or something."

"Oh, okay." Dick shrugged, turning his attention back to the road. "I remember Al telling me that when I was younger, too. That, and that pink syrupy stuff, and those little strips that melted on your tongue. Do they still have those?"

"Yeah."

They all looked at Jason. "How do you know?"

"Roy uses them for Lian, when she's fussy, or has a fever. Says they work pretty good." Jason muttered, looking out the window. "You're also about to hit another car." Dick whipped around and wrenched the steering wheel to the right, narrowly missing the truck that was barreling down the road towards them, honking angrily as the driver shouted something out the window.

Tim opened the can of soda, sipping at it lightly and trying to avoid splashing any on himself as Dick drove.

"WATCH THE ROAD!"

* * *

Later in the evening, they all lay on the couch, Dick somehow touching each and everyone of them. Tim was squished between Dick and the couch arm, and Damian was sitting in a mound of blankets by Dick's legs. Dick had his arms thrown over Jason's and Tim's shoulders, and one foot was resting on Damian's shoulder. It would have been comforting, if they didn't know that Dick could easily stop any of them from getting up at any time.

"Alright, too much mush for me. I gotta go, check that my gang's running okay." Jason started to get up, but Dick's grip around his shoulders tightened. "_Stay._"

His smile was eerie in the dim lights, and Jason gulped before allowing himself to be pushed back down onto his seat. Dick mounded more blankets on top of all of them, trapping Jason in his seat. "Dick, can you get me some water? My throat's really dry." Tim rasped, wincing as he coughed sharply. "Sure, Timmy!" With a threatening pat on Jason's shoulder. Dick got up and hopped over the back of the couch, humming 'Prince Ali' as he went into the kitchen. As soon as he was out of earshot, Tim pushed weakly on Jason's arm. "Go, quickly! He's going to be back any second!" He hissed, and Jason nodded, grabbing his helmet and unlocking the window.

"I own you one, Tim." He saluted Tim before jumping out, landing on the grassy lawn with a faint 'oomph.'

"Grayson is going to be crushed that he escaped." Damian commented, and Tim shrugged. "He'll forgive me in a day. Jason holds a grudge for years, though."

After Dick had come back and freaked out about Jason not being there, and calmed down after a moment, he tugged Damian up onto the couch and resumed the movie. As Tim drifted off to Pocahontas, he thought sleepily 'Maybe being sick isn't so bad.'


	14. Chapter 14

**WHAAAT, TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY? WHAT IS THIS SCORCERY?**

**It's just me being bored and deciding to write more. :3**

**DUN OWN BATMAN~**

* * *

Dick sighed as he watched Jason from behind the kitchen windows, frowning slightly as his younger brother took a drag from his cigarette. The wind blew the smoke he exhaled towards the open window, and Dick wrinkled his nose as he waved the smoke away. He felt like he was watching his brother kill himself, as Jason sucked in another lungful of smoke. "I really wish you'd stop, Jay-bird." Dick mumbled to himself, sighing as he closed the window quietly and turned away from it.

"Wish he'd stop what?"

Tim had just entered the kitchen, a frown of his own forming on his face at Dick's sad expression. "Jace and his smoking." Dick sighed, sitting himself down at the table. "He's going to kill himself, that's not healthy. That, or get lung cancer. Then he'd have to give up being Red Hood, because it'd put too much of a strain on his lungs."

Tim nodded, mimicking Dick's slumped position and resting his head on his arms. "... If only we could just take them away, and have it over with." "Yeah, but we can't... It has to be his own choice. We can't force him." Dick said, propping his head up on one fist.

"Why not? If you two are going to be moping there, and he's not stopping, forcing him seems like a suitable solution."

Damian folded his arms over his chest as he stepped in, looking in Dick's direction as Dick shook his head. "He'd go right back to it then, Dami. It'd be like taking away his freedom of choice, and choosing everything for him. He'd go back to smoking, buy himself a new pack." "He's old enough to make his own decisions. He's just... Not making the best ones." Tim added.

"I have an idea!" Dick exclaimed, a grin lighting up his face. "We just bring him in here, and tell him how we feel about it, and how we're concerned for his safety!" Leaping up, he pulled the back door open and grabbed Jason's shoulder, causing the latter to shriek (manly like) and drop his cigarette. "Dick, seriously! Warn someone before you sneak up on them!" Jason growled, snuffing the glowing embers out with the heel of his boot.

"Yea that's nice, inside and sit." Dick pushed Jason indoors, pushing down on his shoulders so Jason was seated at the table. "We have come to discuss a serious matter with you, Jason McGomery Todd."

"... McGomery?"

Dick shrugged. "You never told us your middle name, so I made one up for you. Now, Jace, there's something we wanted to talk about."

Jason wiggled slightly in his seat, eyes shifting between his brothers. "Yeah? What is it?" Tim leaned forwards slightly, sighing. "Jace, you smoke. A lot. We're all worried for you, because it's not good for your health." "If you ever wanted to stop, or needed help with stoping, we'll all be here for you."

"I know. I'm... Just not ready to give it up yet, okay? When I am, I'll come to you guys, okay?"

They all nodded, and Dick grinned brightly. "Hug time!"

"DICK-

"Grayson, I swear-"

"Do not-"

Their protests were cut off by Dick dragging them all into a giant hug, arms tightly wrapped around them. "Love you too, guys." He smirked, when they all grumbled out their death threats.


	15. Chapter 15

**I was inspired by an amazing pic on Pinterest. Enjoy! xD**

**Don't own Batman. Or Nightwing. Or Red Robin. Or Red Hood. Or Alfie. Or Batgirl. Or Robin. ;w;**

* * *

Dick looked over at Barbara, smirking slightly.

_Ready? _He texted, raising an eyebrow. She nodded, and texted back _Ready when you are. He's going to kill us for this, you know._ Smirking, Dick nodded. Getting up, he stretched his arms and slowly walked over to the couch Jason was sitting on, dropping down beside his brother and putting an arm around his shoulder. "Whatcha doing, Jay?" He asked, leaning over to peek at his brother's laptop screen.

"Go away." Jason grumbled, closing the lid just as Dick was able to catch a glimpse of Doctor Who. "What do you want anyways?" Grinning, Dick pulled Jason closer into his grip. He could see the mild fear in Jason's eyes, and he knew that Jason knew that once Dick initiated a cuddle session, _there was no escape._ Not for bathroom breaks, patrol, or dinner. You had to fight with tooth and claw if you ever wanted to escape.

"_Stuff. _Go away Dick, I'm not in the mood." (Read: "You're interrupting my Doctor Who time, and I will personally rip off your limbs if you don't leave now.")

"Just one hug, Jay?"

Dick used the puppy eyes, even let them water a little bit as he stuck his bottom lip out. He could see Jason wavering slightly before he nodded reluctantly. "Fine. Just one." He said gruffly, allowing Dick to wrap his arms around him gleefully. 'Now!' Dick mouthed to Barbara, who came over on Jason's opposite side and wrapped her arms around him as well. "What are you doing?" Jason protested, as Dick got his phone's camera ready.

"This!" Dick exclaimed gleefully, before pressing a kiss to his brother's cheek. Barbara did the same, and Dick laughed as he snapped a picture, right before a spluttering Jason pushed him and Barbara away. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

Hopping away quickly, Dick pulled the picture up on his phone, laughing over it with Barbara. "Your face is so red!" Barbara snorted, wiping tears of mirth away as Jason scowled at them both. "You are both dead." He growled, hands already going for his guns as Dick and Barbara's eyes grew wide.

"Run!"


	16. Chapter 16

**This was inspired by another picture on Pinterest****, and the fact that my own canines are kind of really sharp. xD **

* * *

"Hey, Red, how's it going?"

Jason landed on the ground in front of Dick, straightening up and putting his grappling hook away. "How's it going- That's something I'd like to know too." He grunted, and Dick tilted his head slightly. "Huh?" "Last week I was in- Well, that's not so important."

"So?"

"So I fought with some weird villains, and now I have a little problem." "Okey-doke. What's the problem?"

"What's the-" Jason sighed. Opening his mouth slightly, he pulled away his lip with a gloved hand, revealing his now sharp and pointed canines. "Look at these. I have freaking vampire teeth." Dick was all over him in a second, hands reaching into Jason's mouth as he laughed excitedly. "This is amazing, Jay! Are these real?"

Jason could taste copper a second later as Dick pricked his thumb on one of them, grinning as if it was Christmas. "Ew- NIGHTWING! That is disgusting!" He gagged, spitting the blood out onto the side and pushing Dick off him. "You don't just go and shove your hands in someone's mouth and make them drink your blood!"

"Sorry, but this is just really cool!"

Dick was walking around him, practically bouncing in place as he poked Jason. "So, was there any other changes? Are you like a Werewolf, or a Vampire now? Ooh, can we dress you up like Edward Cullen now?"

"First off: No, just my teeth. And second, there is no way you are EVER dressing me up like him. EVER, you hear me?" Jason glared at Dick, who raised his hands in a defensive gesture. "Okay, okay. Which villain did this? Or, er, villains." Jason shrugged. "I only caught a glimpse of them, it was dark." "Were they wearing long, black robes? Did they bite you? DO YOU HAVE A THIRSTING FOR BLOOD?" Dick gasped dramatically, clutching Jason tightly around the chest. "Let go of me!" Jason growled, punching Dick in the gut. The older man let out a gasp and stumbled backwards, coughing slightly as Jason brushed himself off. "You wound me!" Dick gasped dramatically, clutching his middle and collapsing onto his knees.

"Yeah, that's nice. Did anything weird like this ever happen to Bats? Or is there just an antidote conveniently lying around?"

"But red, you can't just want to get rid of it! This is like, the most amazing thing to ever happen to one of us!" Dick whined. "Nightwing, I've bitten my cheek ten times on the way here, and my tongue twice. The teeth. Are. Going."

"... If you're lookin' for the antidote, Joker's got 'em. Few of his men got attacked by the dude, his name's the Vamp Maestro or somethin'."

Whipping around at the sound of a new voice, Jason and Dick could see one of Joker's henchmen on the ladder behind them. "Hey, Steve!" Dick greeted cheerfully, waving. "Joker's got the antidote?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. It's not a dangerous change or anythin', but 'pparntly Boss hadda bad run in with Vamp, and he gives him the creeps now. If ya' want, I could go get one." "Sure! That'd be great." Dick agreed, nodding. "Great to see you again!"

Steve saluted Dick before climbing back down the ladder, running off in the general direction of Joker's lair.

"... Seriously?" Jason raised an eyebrow, watching Dick. "How do you know his name?"

"Steve? Steve's cool. I mean, yeah, he robs a store every now and then, or commits a murder and I have to cart him off to Arkham, but him and I are best buds. He's helped me a few times, with cases." Dick grinned, leaning an arm on Jason's shoulder. Pretty soon Steve was climbing back up the ladder, a small vial clutched in his hand. "Here ya' go." He tossed it towards Dick, who nodded his thanks.

"We should probably bring this back to the cave, so Bats can analyze it, and make more if needed." Dick mused, passing the vial to Jason. "Just take a bit, and if that doesn't work we'll get Red Robin to see what it's made of." He suggested. "Yeah, let's get back then." Jason agreed, pulling out his grappling gun. Dick hesitated for a second before following, and asked hesitantly "Jason, do you think just for once, maybe just like five minutes I could just _possibly _dress you up like E-"

"NO."


	17. Chapter 17

**For the convenience of this fic, everyone present knows the Batfam's IDs. Just in this chappie, though. xD**

**Disclaimer: Wait, lemme check my notes- Nope, still don't own Batman. I do own this delicious brownie though. :3 I also don't own Mr. Probz's song Nothing Really Matters (WHICH IS BEAUTIFUL, BY THE WAY. Please, please check this amazing song out. ;w; )**

* * *

"This is gonna be great!" Dick cheered, doing a cartwheel through the middle of the front room. There was a stage set up on one end, a karaoke machine and speakers resting on top. A few tables with snacks lined one wall of the room, balloons strewn throughout the entire area. "So I invited the titans, the team, the Justice League, Babs, Roy... Don't think I'm forgetting anyone." He mused, getting into an upright position as Tim walked through the door.

"Dick, I really don't think Jason's going to be happy with this." Tim sighed, looking from his older brother's excited face to the decorated living room. "He's the type of guy that'd want to hang out with a few close friends and watch a game or something, go out to a bar." Pouting, Dick planted his hands on his hips. "Don't be such a downer, Timmy. Jay is gonna love this! Plus, he still owes me that dare. I got more baddies than him, so he had to do any dare that I chose, at anytime. This is perfect! Everyone else is here for maximum embarrassment." He grinned, pointing towards the karaoke machine.

"Let me just say right now, I am not, and was not involved with any of this. If Jason needs someone to pound on, you're being the sacrifice." Tim grumbled. Dick merely grinned widely, patting Tim on the back. "Trust me little bro, no one's getting pounded. He's just singing in front of everyone, at once..." The grin melted away, being replaced by a frown. "Oh... I think I see your point. Well, I better go warn Alfie to get the medical kit ready."

* * *

"Dick, why did you invite me over? I don't want a huge birthday party." Jason grumbled, struggling as Dick pulled him into the mansion. "'Cauuuuse. I wanted my baby bro to have a good time." He pouted, letting his lower lip stick out ever so slightly, his big blue eyes tearing up just a tiny bit-

"OH MY GOSH. Alright, just quite with the freakin' puppy eyes, will you?" Growling, Jason shoved his older brother away, shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "Who did you invite, then?"

Dick chuckled nervously, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Well, I didn't want anyone to feel left our or anything, sooo..." He opened the living room door and gestured inside with a hand, revealing everyone. "Dick..." Jason grumbled, sending his older brother a dirty glare. "Don'thurtmepleaseJayjustgoupthereanddothedare" Dick mumbled in a quiet rush, pushing his older brother through the crowd and up onto the stage.

Quickly he backed off, leaving Jason up there and disapearing into the crowd. A few people noticed Jason on the stage and grinned, clapping and cheering. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Jason looked down at the song Dick had selected and groaned, quickly finding his brother's gaze in the crowd and glaring. "Really?" He muttered, picking up the microphone and checking to make sure it was on.

The beginning piano notes started, and Jason shifted awkwardly, ready for the night over already. "When she's okay, then I'm alright, when she's awake, I'm up all night," he started quietly, until Dick made a shooing motion with his hand _'Sing louder.'_

His face flushing, Jason raised his voice a little. "Nothing really matters, nothing really matters."

The crowd had gone quiet, the chatter dying down as Jason continued the song. "I see her face, and in my mind, I seize the day, when she's nearby, It's like nothing really matters, nothing really matters. She completes men, it's how she reads me, right and wrong."

Finally, in Jason's opinion, the song was reaching the end. "Well she's okay, and I'm alright, when she's awake, I'm up all night. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters..." The final piano chord fell silent, and Jason walked as quickly off the stage as he could without looking stupid. "Jason, that was absolutely amazing. Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Dick gushed, following Jason through the crowd like a lost puppy.

"Go away Dick." Jason growled, his cheeks heating up as people smiled and nodded at him, sometimes complementing him on his voice.

"Seriously, why don't you sing more often?" Dick persisted, following Jason outside the manor door. Spinning around on his heel, Jason grabbed Dick's arm to stop him from following him, glaring. "Because my mom always asked me to sing to her when she had trouble sleeping, or when she needed her drugs. Said it calmed her. The last time I sang, I sang to her as she lay in the alley, supposedly dead." He managed between clenched teeth, blinking hard. "I swore after that to never, ever sing again, because that was the last thing I wanted to think about."

He tossed Dick's arm away from him, storming over to his bike and yanking his helmet on. Starting his bike, he kicked the kickstand (Heh) away and drove down the winding manor drive, his shoulders set against the cold night's wind.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I learned about Babs being in a wheelchair, and from now on in my stories unless otherwise stated, you can all assume that she's in her wheelchair/Oracle. :3**

* * *

"Nightwing, you take the thugs on the right entrance. Robin, you'll take the left. Red Robin and I will get Joker, and Red Hood will get the bomb."

Red Hood snorted, but before he could make a joke about warehouses, crowbars and Joker, Joker started cackling madly. "Come on Batsy, don't hide in the shadows! If you're here, you might as well come out to play."

When Batman didn't move, testing to see if it was a bluff or not, Joker sighed. "If that's how you're going to play..."

Quickly, within the blink on an eye he pulled his gun out and shot upwards, a grin spreading across his face as Nightwing let out a small shriek, flapping his arms as he tried to keep his balance. He toppled over though, falling out of the rafters and landing in an ungraceful heap at Joker's feet as the super-villain blew his gun off cowboy style. Before the others could react, Joker grabbed the back of Nightwing's costume and yanked him upwards, one arm around his neck as he rammed the butt of the gun into Nightwing's head. The teen's head fell back limply, and all the Bat-family started slightly forwards as Joker pressed the gun to his forehead.

"Ahh, looks like the whole clan's here tonight!" Joker giggled, his eyes shifting over all of them as he cocked the gun. "Joker..." Batman growled threateningly, sending the clown into peals of laughter. "What're you gonna do, Batsy? You certainly wouldn't let me kill a member of your little family, but... You can't leave either. You might miss the main show." Joker grinned, showing off his yellowed teeth.

"Oh, imposter Red Hood, you might want to stop creeping up behind me. If you so much as twitch without my saying so, Bird-Boy the First gets his brains blown out."

Red Hood froze from his position behind Joker, his teeth gritted angrily as Joker turned his head to smile at him. "Now, over there with all your little friends. No, no, beside Red Robin. Yes, that's much better!"

Joker sighed, and reached into one of his purple suit's pockets, pulling out a detonator. "Oh dear, seems that my hands are all full... Robin, would you be a darling and handcuff your teammates onto those conveniently placed chairs? The handcuffs are on the table over there." Joker smirked, motioning towards it with the detonator. Robin growled lowly under his breath, but complied, getting the handcuffs as the others sat down on the chairs.

"Don't try and make them loose, either- Oh! Don't forget to take their gloves off, as well. You all have just too many tricks up your sleeves."

When Robin had finished, taking off his own gloves as well at Joker's request, Joker dropped the unconscious Nightwing unceremoniously to the ground and handcuffed Robin to his own chair. "There you go! Nice and tight." Joker leered, laughing as Robin winced, the steel biting into his wrists. "What do you want Joker?" Batman snarled, struggling against his restraints.

"World domination, total rule over everything, a new pair of shoes..." Joker sighed. "But, currently, I just wanted some fun. You're all so busy now, I rarely get to see any of you anymore!"

With another sigh, Joker pulled Nightwing back up again. "You know, I just really have this urge to kill you here and now." He mused, twirling the gun in one hand as he kept the black and blue clad adult propped up against himself. "Just a pull of the trigger, and BANG! He's gone. Of course, that wouldn't really be fun either, because eventually I'd kill all of you, then there'd be no one else to play with! Booooring."

Joker nudged Nightwing's head with his gun, grinning as it fell limply against his shoulder. "Little birdie all tired out?" With a cackle, he took a knife from his pocket, pressing it gleefully into Nightwing's shoulder. The adult let out an agonized cry, struggling weakly as he tried to shove Joker off him. "That won't do at all." Frowning, Joker picked up a syringe from a table top, injecting Nightwing with it. The hero fell limp, then stiffened, his jaw clenching with pain. Leaving him on the floor, Joker went in turn and injected each of the others with it, except for Batman. "There you go! That should keep you off my trail for a while!" Joker laughed, grabbing the detonator and strolling towards the door. "Better make it out in time Batsy, or you might not save your little family in time!" He cackled, placing a syringe filled with blue liquid on the table. "By the way, this is the antidote. Only enough for one, though; choose wisely!" With a giggle, he waved and strolled out of the room. "Toodles!

Before Joker had left the room Batman was struggling against his cuffs, muscles straining as he twisted his wrists. A grunt escaped him as the metal bit into his flesh, the metal chafing against his unprotected wrists. Lifting his arms over the back of the chair, he lay on the floor, and swung his legs over his head, twisting his arms so the handcuffs were beneath his feet. Straining slightly, he stepped over them and pushed himself up, pushing the cape out of his face as he grabbed the antidote.

"Batman..." Nightwing rasped, grimacing as the poison coursed through his body "Give it to Robin."  
Red Robin and Red Hood grunted and nodded slightly in agreement, and Batman paused, conflicted. "But-" He started, his expression pained as Nightwing feebly pushed him in Robin's general direction. "Go!"

Swallowing hard, Batman knelt down and swiftly plunged the syringe into Robin's arm. There was barely even enough for Robin, and as his son relaxed, Bruce put a slightly trembling hand to his ear. "Alfred, send the Bat-jet to my location now!" He snapped, gathering Red Robin, Red Hood and Nightwing closer to him. "Quickly!"

* * *

Dick slowly forced his eyes open, groaning as a headache threatened to split his skull. The faint squeaking of bats and the rustling of leathery wings was the first thing he noticed, and as he sat up, pressing a hand to his forehead, he could see he was in the cave. He was lying upon a cot, Jason and Tim unconscious on similar cots beside his. Rubbing his throat, Dick winced as his shoulder ached. Further inspection revealed white gauze wrapped around his shoulder, and when he peeled them apart there was a stitched up knife wound.

"Stupid Joker..." Dick rasped, wincing, his throat horribly dry. "Ah, Master Dick, good to see you're awake."

Looking to the side, Dick could see Alfred approaching with a tray. It held three glasses of water and some tylenol, and Dick accepted a glass and the medicine gratefully. "Thanks, Al." He murmured, once he had drunken the water. "I hope you are feeling better? Masters Tim and Jason should be waking soon."

As if roused by his name, Jason mumbled something sleepily, his eyes blinking open slowly as he lifted his head. "Where am I- OW. Headache." He groaned, gripping his head tightly. "Jason!" Dick grinned, going over and hugging his brother tightly. "Here you are," Alfred offered Jason the tylenol and water, and he swallowed them down. "Thanks."

Bruce came down from the elevator leading up to the study, Damian walking behind him. A relieved expression broke out on his face as he saw Dick and Jason sitting up, and Tim slowly coming awake beside them. "Are you alright?" He questioned, getting two nods and a half slurred mumble from Tim. "Grayson, I swear, if you ever tell Father to save me instead of yourself again, I will murder you." Damian seethed, stalking over to where Dick was sitting. "You can let Drake and Todd die for all I care, but I don't want-"

His clung to Dick and buried his face in the older man's stomach, his words muffled by the t-shirt Dick was wearing. "What was that, little D?" Dick grinned, pulling Damian up by the shoulders. "... I would miss you." Damian grumbled, struggling to get away from Dick's ensnaring arms. "Aww, that's so adorable Dami! I would miss you too." Dick grabbed Damian and snuggled him to his chest, smiling cheerfully while Damian spat curses at him.

"And that's the closest Damian's ever going to get to saying 'I love you.'" Jason commented. Bruce sat down beside Tim on his cot, smiling at him and ruffling his hair slightly. "You alright Tim?"

Tim nodded slightly, yawning as he leaned into Bruce. "'M tired." "Yeah, the poison might have a slightly lasting effect." Bruce put an arm around Tim's shoulders. "I've created more antidotes for it in the future, if we might need it."

Dick, still hugging Damian tightly, pushed Jason's cot over so that it was beside Tim's. "Batfamily hug!" He said cheerfully, sitting between Tim and Damian. "Jace, get over here. Don't be angsty." He grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around Tim's shoulders and pulling him close. "Dick..." Bruce said in a warning tone, only to be answered by Alfred's laughing chuckle. "Let him have his moment, Master Bruce. It'll just be worse later on if you don't."


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter was off the idea Alzion gave me in a review. Thank you!**

**So um, I know Damian/Irey (Spelling?) West is a really popular pairing, but this person is just going to be a random Jane Doe because I don't know much about Irey/her character. XD**

**Please review, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, never will. Sadly enough... Also: Any misspellings/grammar mistakes are all mine, I am my own beta. And I fail. :3**

**Everyone's older in this one.**  
**Dick: 26**  
**Jason: 23**  
**Tim: 18**  
**Damian: 15  
**

* * *

"... Grayson. I require assistance."

Damian stood in the doorway to Dick's room at the manor, looking slightly embarrassed and annoyed. "Yeah? What is it little D?" Dick questioned, spinning around in his chair to face Damian.

"What would one wear on... An outing?"

Dick blinked. "Um, well, it depends on the outing. If it's like one of Bruce's galas, a suit and tie. If it's somewhere for dinner, it depends on the person. Just meeting a friend, you can wear casual clothes, but make an effort to look nice. Someone important, like a business man or whatever, wear nicer clothes. And if it's like a date, or..."

His voice died off, and he eyed Damian with a slowly growing grin. "Why, Dami, you wouldn't happen to be going on a date, would you?" Dick's grin only widened as Damian spluttered angrily, crossing his arms defensively. "N-no! I simply wanted to know, in case the occasion ever arose." He grumbled, glaring at Dick. "Finish what you were saying before!"

Chuckling to himself, Dick propped his chin up on one fist. "Well, where are you going? If it's a fancy date, something fancy. If it's at a casual place, like McDonalds, or Burger King, then you don't want to show up in a suit and tie. Just look nice, comb your hair, clean clothes, stuff like that."

Damian nodded, backing out of Dick's room hastily. "Thank you."

"Don't forget to use protection, Dami!" Dick called after him playfully, laughing as he dodged a kitchen knife thrown at him. "Shut up, Grayson! It's just a date!"

"That's what they all say~!"

o0o

"Todd. I am in need of your services. What is the proper attitude to assume while out on an outing with someone special?"

Jason raised an eyebrow as he looked at Damian over his shoulder. "... Why?"

"Don't ask questions, just tell me!" Damian seethed, clenching his fists. "Uh huh... And why would I do that?" Smirking, Jason put the gun he was polishing down, folding his arms across his chest as he turned to face Damian. "Because I asked you politely, and I will murder you if you don't." "That didn't sound very polite to me, kid. What type of politeness did they teach you over at Ra's?"

Sighing himself dramatically, Jason put a finger to his chin as if thinking. "Okay. You wash my motor bike later on, and I'll tell you it now. Deal?" He stuck his hand out to Damian, who eyed him before begrudgingly shaking. "Very well, you have my word."

"Alright, listen to some advice from a pro."

Damian scoffed, but listened anyways. "Girls like a guy who's rough, and dark. Be mysterious, but not too much. You don't want to make them uninterested, or frightened. Brag about things you've done, but don't tell them about being a crime fighting vigilante. That never goes over well. Act cool."

Raising an eyebrow, Damian sighed. "Thank you... I guess."

o0o

"What type of flowers do girls like?"

Blinking, Barbara let the question sink in. "Um... Roses are nice, but they're more known as a romantic flower. Carnations are pride and beauty; a red carnation symbolizes love, pride, and admiration, while a white symbolizes innocence and pure love. Daisies are innocence and purity, and tulips are a declaration of love."

"I didn't ask for a freaking flower lesson." Damian grumbled. "I just wanted to know what flowers to bring when meeting a friend."

"Flowers, for a friend? The must be a pretty special friend." Barbara smirked, poking Damian on the nose. The teen growled at her, swatting her hand away. "What flower would a girl like?" Frowning thoughtfully, Barbara answered "I think carnations for a friend, and a red rose or two for a 'special' friend. That should be good."

"Thanks."

o0o

Nightwing adjusted his position, shifting his leg slightly as he peered through binoculars. "I've got pins and needles," He whined, rubbing at his calf. "You're the one who dragged us all out here to spy on him, you brought it upon himself." Red Hood retorted between bites of a burger.

"Shh! I can't hear him talking with you guys yelling at each other."

Red Robin was fiddling with a small contraption in his hand, keeping his ear close to it as he spied on his little brother's conversation. "She looks nice enough; doesn't seem like she's too stuck up." He commented. "She's pretty. I think she's good for Dami." Batgirl agreed, handing Nightwing a can of soda and taking one for herself.

"... What are you all doing?"

They jumped as Batman landed behind them, his voice low so Damian wouldn't hear him. "We're making sure his date doesn't go bad!" Nightwing grinned. "Wanna join?"

Batman hesitated for a moment, before sitting beside Red Robin. "Burger?" Nightwing offered, handing it to the older vigilante beside him. Nodding, Batman took it, unwrapped it and taking a bite. "Who's the girl?" "Carla Synes. She's part of the Synes family, the bankers. They're completely honest as far as I can dig."

Batman nodded in approval. "Good."

They watched as Damian leaned forwards, and pressed a quick kiss to Carla's lips. They both flushed a deep red, and Nightwing squealed at a frequency only dogs should hear. "Ohmygoshthey'resocute!" He babbled, clutching Red Hood's arm tightly.

"Let go of me, Nightwing."

* * *

**ASFGJDDGSKDGKALDBA ****9,971 views? ****50 reviews? 28 favs?! 26 follows?! Thank you so much! :3 I love all you guys, so much. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry for not posting a lot lately. I went on a week long trip to Alberta, and I also got a not really nice at all review from a 'friend'. It kinda discouraged me from writing, and I was depressed over it for a bit... But you're all here for the story, not my life problems! :D So without further ado~**

* * *

"This is going to be the best dare ever!"

Jason cackled gleefully as he shoved a plastic bag at Tim, grinning madly. "I dare you to put this on, and wear it when you go to your team's cave this afternoon."

Tim raised an eyebrow, and opened up the bag, peeking in. "Oh... OH. Jason, no..." he groaned, dumping the bag's contents onto the couch. It contained a little black dress, low cut in the front and back, and with a slit up one leg. There was blush, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick in the bag as well, along with fishnet stockings and high heels. "Please, anything but this." Tim begged, turning to his older brother figure.

"Nope. You lost, you do the dare." Jason smirked. "You better hurry. Dick's leaving in half an hour, and you need to have _everything _on."

"I hate you." Tim growled, shoving everything back into the bag and storming up the stairs. "Love you too!" Jason called, chuckling to himself as he sat onto the couch. Tim clutched the bag under his arm tightly as he sprinted up the stairs, locking his door as he entered his room. He glared at the bag for a moment, before letting out a defeated sigh.

None of the Batboys would ever admit it, but all of them were very experienced in the area of applying makeup and wearing dresses. There had been many, many times where all of them (except for Damian) had to dress in drag for a mission. Many of those missions were never brought up again, even when they were teasing each other. It was an unspoken rule.

As quickly as he could he undressed, and pulled the dress on over his head. Unfortunately, as much as he twisted he couldn't reach the zipper. "I'll just ask Dick..." He mumbled, putting the stockings on. Leaving the high heels for last, he went into his bathroom and took the makeup with him.

Though he resolutely denied it, he was the best out of all of them, even Barbara, at applying makeup. Alfred and Barbara had taught all of them how to apply makeup, and Bruce had been in charge of the disguises.

"Hey, Tim? I'm gonna leave in a few minutes, are you ready?"

That was Dick, banging on his bathroom door. Tim let out a small shriek, before grabbing the spare cape he had hidden behind a stack of towels and wrapping it around himself. "C-coming!"

He poked his head out of the door, flushing as Dick's eyes widened. "It was a dare, alright? Jason and me made a bet, and I lost." He mumbled, stepping into the room fully. "I need you to do the zipper up on the dress, I can't reach..."

Stifling his laughter, Dick came over and pulled the cape off. "Wow Timmy, you should know better than to accept bets from Jason." He grinned, pulling the zipper on the dress up. "You're going to the cave like this?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah... Jason never said I couldn't bring my cape, so... I'll still be wearing the stupid stockings and heels, though. And the makeup. I'll have my glasses with me, so it'll cover up the eye makeup at least."

Dick nodded in agreement. "Still, it's gonna be pretty embarrassing." "Don't rub it in more than you have to." Tim grumbled, glaring at his brother figure.

* * *

_Robin, B20. Nightwing, B01.  
_

Tim winced as the computer loudly announced his arrival, and ducked behind Dick quickly once he arrived through the zeta tube. "Tim, come on. Don't make me force you out." Dick sighed, grabbing hold of Tim's arm and dragging him into the main area.

"Hey Nightwing!"

Bart was lounging on the couch, chewing on a handful of chips from a bag on the coffee table beside him. "How- Whoa, dude, why are you wearing leggings? And high heels?"

Speeding over beside Tim, Bart grasped one end of the cape and had it off within seconds. "BART!" Tim grabbed the cape back, glaring at the speedster as he tried to hold back giggles.

"Dude, you trying to tell us something, or what?" Bart grinned, as Tim put the cape back on around his shoulders. "It was a dare. Now shut up about it." Tim mumbled, collapsing onto the couch tiredly.

"Hey Robin, Nightwing."

Tim jumped as Connor came into the room, flushing a deep red and burrowing down into the cushions of the couch. "Hey Kon." Dick greeted, giving the other a friendly high five. "Rob, aren't you going to come greet Kon?" He teased, smirking at his younger brother.

"No." Came the muffled response, as Tim hid his face in the arm rest of the couch. Connor raised an eyebrow at Dick, who grinned and pushed him towards the couch. "X-ray vision is a beautiful thing, Tim!" Nightwing said cheerfully.

"... Robin? Why are you wearing a dress?"

"OhmygodKon STOP."


	21. NOT AN UPDATE, JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hello guys! Sorry for having disappeared for a while. My brain's just been really dead, and yeah. Updates are going to be coming really slowly, and I don't know if I'll pick up and post as much as I used too. Probably just little blurbs or oneshots here and there. c:**

**But, yeah. This was just me telling you guys that I'm still alive, no worries! I didn't want to leave you all hanging, and be mean by never really telling you. So, I guess you could say this is taking a Hiatus? I don't know if I used that term correctly/spelled it correctly. xD**

**So, see you guys next chapter, whenever that is! **


	22. Chapter 22

**H-hey guys... *Shoves chapter out and scrambles back into the darkness* Sorry for not updating! For those who read the note I posted I've been lacking in the skill of writing lately, my brain has just died. Luckily it provided me with two new story ideas for Supernatural, and Ouran HSHC! I may or may not end up posting those, so yeah. Keep an eye out!**

**Also, if you ever had a request pleaaase send it in? It's probably going to be better than anything I could come up with, so please! I'm begging you all! xD**

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Batman. Sadly. I really want too, because then I can convince people to make a live action movie with all the bats. :D**

* * *

Jason was no stranger to blood, he had seen lots of it while on mission. He usually came home with his uniform soaked in it, whether he tried to or not. The only times it scared him was when he was out with one of the baby bats, and there was a lot.

"Damn it, Replacement!" He growled, shooting down his last assailant and running over to where Tim was weakly defending himself against four armed mobsters. It took a few minutes but soon they were down, knocked out because of Tim's protests when Jason pulled his guns out. They deserved to die, the scumbags, but Jason went against his instinct and left them alive for Tim.

For now, anyways. There wasn't anything holding him from going back later night and hunting them down.

"You alright kid?" Jason called over to where Tim was standing, wavering slightly before collapsing onto the snow covered pavement. Jason swore again and ran over to where Tim was curled into a ball, panting and groaning quietly. "Let me see, I need to find how deep it is." Jason ordered, gently uncurling Tim and probing around where the blood seemed to be the darkest.

He was trying to be gentle, but Tim still yelped loudly when his fingers ran over a bullet wound. There was two, and Jason gritted his teeth. It must be hurting like hell, and Tim was barely letting out from than a stifled cry now and then.

"This is going to hurt, but I'm going to lift you onto my back alright? Alright?" He asked, shaking Tim a little bit as the teen's eyes rolled back into his head. Picking Tim up, he adjusted him so Tim's arms were over his shoulders loosely, and he was supporting him by his legs in a sort of piggyback. "Don't you dare fall off." Jason grunted, trekking off to where his motorcycle was hidden.

It was fifteen minutes before he reached it, and he got more than a few strange looks from civilians, even though he tried to stay in the shadows. There was no way he was making it across the rooftops with Tim on his back, so he had to stick to the streets and out of streetlamps. The temperature was slowly dropping, and silently he thanked Alfred for introducing the idea of thermal lined costumes.

Tim was in worse shape by the time he got him sat on the bike, climbing on behind him. He tried his best to ignore the blood staining the leather, (that would be hard to clean off.) and started up the engine.

Originally he was planning on bringing the Replacement back to B-man's, and have them patch him up but it was becoming clear that the kid had lost way too much blood, and would quite possibly have bled out by the time he reached Wayne manor. He'd have to bring him back to his apartment, and patch him up there.

There was still the chance that Tim could squeal after he brought him back to the manor, and tell Bruce where his latest hiding spot was, but... He'd rather save the kid's life and move, than just let him bleed out on the streets. Tim could live another day to be annoying.

It was near impossible bringing Tim into the apartment without causing a ruckus. He couldn't stroll through the front door, so through the window it was.

Climbing down was near impossible. Tim had gone as floppy as a rag doll, and Jason nearly bashed the teen's head on the railing a few times as he carried him down the fire escape and into his apartment. After he managed to lie him on the ground, towels to mop up the blood underneath him, Jason shut the window and pulled his helmet off.

"Let's get down to business." He muttered, rooting around in his bathroom cupboards for his personalized first aid kit.

* * *

Tim woke up halfway through Jason cleaning his wounds with a wet towel. It was peaceful, and quiet, and then there was dim lights and stabbing, hot pains in his stomach and on his leg. "Jas-" He started to say, before gritting his teeth, a soft groan escaping him as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Here, drink this." Jason lifted his head, his touch surprisingly gentle as he put a bottle to Tim's lips. Liquid splashed against them and he parted them slightly, swallowing and then gagging and coughing as it burned going down. "What- What was that?" He coughed weakly, sputtering and turning his head away from it.

"Whiskey. Daddy Bats is probably going to be on my ass for giving you it, but it's the best painkiller I have right now." Jason mumbled, focused on threading the needle in his hand. He dumped it into the alcohol for a second, and Tim took a deep breath, letting his eyes fall closed.

"Hey- Don't fall asleep on me." Jason ordered gruffly, tapping Tim's head none too gently. He groaned as Jason tapped his head one last time for good measure, before putting the needle down and taking up a pair of tweezers.

"This is going to hurt." He warned Tim, and he barely had time to nod before the pain was back, gentle as Jason was trying to be.

When he woke, he was greeted by the familiar roof of his bedroom. The stitches pulled at his skin as he sat up, stretching out sore limbs that felt sluggish and limp. A glass of water sat beside his bed, and he picked it up and took a sip, the cool liquid soothing his dry throat.

The room was chilly, and when he looked out the window the snow that had been melting the day before was replaced with another fresh blanket, unmarred and pure. He wrapped his blanket around his shoulders instead of finding his housecoat, and with the blanket trailing behind him like a cape he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Master Tim, you shouldn't be up and about! You're going to pull out your stitches!" Alfred admonished him, as Tim took a seat at the counter. "I'll be alright, Alfred. I don't plan on moving around too much, I'm still to sore for that." Tim winced, nodding his thanks when Alfred put a few painkillers and another glass of water on the counter in front of him.

"Did Jason bring me back, last night?"

Alfred nodded. "Yes, he stopped by early this morning, before Master Bruce was back. He brought you into the cave and gave a brief explanation of what happened before leaving. He did a good job of stitching the wounds, I'm glad he knows how to take care of himself and others properly."

Tim smiled. Alfred was the ever worrying surrogate grandfather. He reminded himself mentally to thank Jason the next time he saw him, even if the older vigilante would deny ever helping him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, here with another chapter! As always, I don't own the Batman franchise. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Song recommendation: Youth, by Daughter. This song is really wistful and nostalgic, anyone else think of Margo and Quentin from Paper Towns when they hear it?**

**Shameless advertising of my ask blog on tumblr: Please, go check out ask-the-miniature-assassin! I'd be really happy if you could, and if you'd drop a few questions while you're there. You can do it on or off anonymous. c:**

* * *

The bullet _hurt _as it slammed into his gut.

Well, not really slammed. It didn't make him teeter on his feet, or fall backwards. He just sort of let out a pained, strangled grunt and delivered another blow to the guy beside him. NIghtwing started towards him, and he cursed under his breath because _now _Dick wouldn't let him alone. He was hoping Bruce hadn't seen, and maybe he could just walk it off.

A few more bullets flew past him as the guns went off, and growling he whipped out his own gun and fired a round off at the criminals.

If Nightwing was busy with his own, then he would take care of them.

Luckily Dick stopped advancing when he was confronted by more baddies, and in his mind Jason was glad that he had brought him and Bruce in for backup. He hadn't been expecting the gang to be _this _big.

It was a ground of human traffickers, girls around the age of twenty and nineteen had been disappearing off Gotham's streets for a few weeks now. Jason had been going as fast as he could to discover who was behind it, but more than a few shipments had been sent off before he finally discovered where the gang was doing their business.

He had called Bruce and Dick in for help because he didn't want to risk getting overwhelmed by the gang, and accidentally let them get away with more captives. All the women had been rescued, and so now all that was left was to deal with the scum behind the kidnappings.

Breathing hard, he traded blows and winced as another landed a solid blow almost directly on his bullet wound, and cuffing him over the head when Jason doubled over.

The world went black for a moment, and when it swam back into view there was a burning pain in his ribs, and more than three of the crooks were beating him into the floor. Limbs protesting and screaming in pain, he blindly grabbed his gun and fired shots into their chests, groaning as one of them landed on top of him.

"Red Hood, are you alright?" Dick was helping him up, and Jason grumbled under his breath as he got up slowly. "Fine-" He let out a slight gasp as his ribs screamed in pain, but he grit his teeth and ground out "I'm fine. Is that all of them?"

Dick nodded, and Bruce came up behind him. "We've left them for the police, they won't be getting out of their bonds anytime soon." Jason looked down at the dead bodies on the floor, and nodded. Bruce scowled slightly, and under his helmet Jason grinned. "Alright, so we'll be parting ways now..."

"Uhh, no. You look like you're about to pass out, Red." Dick said, and Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't even have my helmet off, you can't see my face." He muttered, turning his back and walking away. He didn't get more than five feet before the pain got really unbearable and he crumpled to the ground.

"Red!"

Dick was at his side quickly, one arm around his shoulders as he helped Jason stand. "Get off me, dick." He grumbled, pushing Dick away, only to fall onto his knees again, slumping to the ground. A leather clad hand was on his shoulder, and he was about to yell at Dick again when it rolled him onto his back gently, and he was looking up into the white lenses of Bruce's cowl.

"You got shot twice, Jason, and you're bleeding heavily." His low voice was stern, breaking through the slight fog that was beginning to cloud over Jason's mind. "'M fine, jus' lemme get back to my apartment. I can fix it..." He slurred, struggling against the almost-iron grip Bruce had on his shoulder.

"B, he's lost a lot of blood." Dick mumbled, as Jason forced his way up. "I can take care of myself." He demanded, sounding childish even to himself as he wrapped a hand around his stomach and staggered away. Something sharp pricked his neck, and he frowned in discomfort before whatever it was started to make his eyes feel heavy, Dick catching him as he fell to the ground. "Wha'..."

"I'm sorry, Jason." Bruce's voice sounded so sincere it couldn't have been over drugging him and basically kidnapping and forcing him to go to the manor. Even as he fought it, Jason's eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp, everything going dramatically black.

When he woke, he was back in the manor. His helmet was gone, and as he reached down to where his gun holster usually hung he was disgruntled to find that it wasn't there.

His hidden knives were gone too, and he sighed heavily as he sat up. His wounds ached dully when he stretched, the skin pulling at his stitches.

"How are you feeling?"

Jason jumped, heart racing as he turned around quickly. The Bat computer's console was on, and Jason could see the top of Bruce's head from the chair.

"Fine. Where's my guns?"

There was a moment of silence, before Bruce replied "On the table by the wall."

Getting up off the bed, Jason limped over to the table and picked his guns up off it, looping the belt through his belt holes and checking the clips before sliding the guns into their holsters.

He was silent as he picked his helmet off the table, securing it onto his head and walking towards the parked vehicles. He was mildly pleased to see that his motorbike was still there and still in one piece, from the last time he had been called over. He caught a ride home with Tim after that patrol, and didn't want to go back to the manor afterwards to retrieve it.

"Don't pull your stitches."

A faint smile crossed Jason's lips at the underlying tone of worry and caring in Bruce's tone, and he started up the motor.

"Yeah."


End file.
